embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Sif of Asgard
Lady Sif of Asgard, Governor Garp's wife Age: 426, rejuved to 20 M: 16 + 5 = 21(27) (+18 martial bonus)- Lady Sif is a decent commander who can easily command divsion sized forces, though she has trouble with larger armies. I: 8 (21)- Lady Sif is a straight forward woman who seems utterly incapable of any form of subtlety. A: 17 (25)-''Lady Sif is a skilled administrator and is a major aid to her husband in running Jotunheim.'' L: 16 (21)- While Lady Sif did not receive any more education then any other Aesir she has furthered this education throughout her life and has a good understanding of the basics of many academic disciplines. P: 11 (14)- While Lady Sif worships the Emperor it is not a major part of her life. D: 9 + 3 = 12 (13)- Lady Sif was raised as an Aesir and can comfortably operate in formal functions. C: 27 + 9 = 36 (+535 combat bonus)- Lady Sif is one of the best Knight-Titan pilots among the Aesir and a skilled swords woman. Given her skill is mostly raw talent and is already pushing human limits it is entirely possible that she will exceed her elder brother within a century. Beautiful (+2D, slightly more likely to persuade people of the opposite sex) – Sif is a beautiful woman with golden hair unmatched in the Nine Worlds. Blood of the Aesir ( +1M, +2C) – Sif is a Lady of the Aesir, one of the oldest of the Knight Houses, whose history stretches back into the beginning of the Dark Age of Technology. Questoris Familia (+1M, +1D, +1C, can potentially pilot Knight Titans) – Sif is a member of the Questoris Famila, the nobles, and as such has the potential to pilot Knight-Titans and is a member of one of the greatest and most powerful noble groups in the Imperium. Skilled Sword Maiden (+2C, +20 to combat rolls using a sword) – Sif is a Sword Maiden, a member of a group of warrior women that many of the Aesir and Vanir ladies have joined. As such she is a skilled swordswoman. Valkyrie (+1M, +1C, can pilot Knight Titans) – Sif is a Valkyrie, as the Aesir name those women who can pilot Knight Titans. Knight-Baron (+2M, +3C, +50 to combat rolls when in Knight-Titan) – Sif is a Knight-Baron, one of the best Knight pilots among the Aesir, and has the skills to prove it. When in her Knight, she is unmatched by any, save her brother. Sif is the younger sister of Lord Marshal Sigurd of Asgard, and is almost as deadly. While beautiful, she is wild and fierce, lacking the refined manners and social skills that many of her station possess. She prefers to spend her time on the battlefield rather than at court where many of the ladies of her station live. She has offered to marry you partially to cement your connections with Asgard and partially because she has decided that you would make a good husband. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Imperial Trust Characters